Daisy's Dilemma
by OmoMeowth
Summary: Daisy finds herself sucked into a book like never before, and with her mind focused on getting to the next chapter she begins to shrug off her real-life needs. As they say, curiosity killed the cat, or at least embarrassed it . Contains Omorashi.


It had been a long week of school; or rather couple months of school. Semester exams had just come to an end and Daisy was more than ready for a three day weekend with no homework. The part about no homework was especially nice since the massive amount she got from her advanced classes had a nasty way of taking any free time she had left after extracurricular activities, her friends, and Abbey. Regardless, this week was all to herself. For the first time in forever she actually had free time, and this meant no studying, no school, and no people. Well, maybe people, but not today. Today she was just going to sit around, and let her mind stagnant. After adopting the attitude 'No reason to try; no reason to care', she appropriately grabbed herself a non-diet soda (she was feeling crazy) and plopped down in front of the living room television and attempted to lose herself in the life of America's favorite Hispanic TV family.

After spending around half an hour watching the sitcom, she then noticed the line up for the night. Another episode of this, an hour of what was basically the same family except white, and then another hour of what was once again the same family, but black. With that, she decided that maybe TV wasn't the best idea. So she quickly finished off her soda, grabbed a glass of water, and headed up to her room. With the dim light of her desk lamp illuminating her room with a pale orange glow, she sat at the foot of her bed, lost. With the depression of boredom beginning to set in, and the thoughts of doubt that she feared so much creeping in, she found herself desperate to think of something to do.

She thought about going to talk to her dad, but she didn't know what to say. She thought about calling Abbey, but they had been talking all week. She thought about calling one of her friends but she figured that they probably had something more useful to do with their time, unlike her. So she sat there, staring at her hands, contemplating the void that was her life when she had free time.

After becoming increasingly desperate for something to do, she found her hand beginning to take on a mind of its own as it slowly rubbed the fur in between her legs. As her hand began to creep more and more around the walls of her womanhood, and her fingers began to penetrate the surface, she was becoming increasingly relaxed. She felt herself about to lie down and let things happen as they would, but she was interrupted by the opening of her door. Quickly jerking her hand from her privates to her thigh, she looked up to see who had opened the door with a worried expression.

"Hey, what are you up to in here?" Daisy's mom asked a little suspicious at her daughter's tense posture.

"Oh uh, nothing mom, just trying to think of something to do," Daisy said trying to muster up an innocent smile.

"Hmm, well, I just wanted to let you know I'm home. Oh, and I wanted to ask you… You have a 3 day weekend, right?"

Daisy managed a nod and a nervous "Yeah."

"Ok, well, try not to have too much fun in here. Love you." Her mom said with a smile closing the door.

"Love you too, mom."

Daisy simply sat there in shock, hoping against all odds her mother hadn't realized what she had been doing. With her mother now out of the room, Daisy now found herself in the same place she was in before. She thought about getting up to the lock door, and then continuing what she had been interrupted doing before, but the feeling was gone.

Now just wanting to get the prior encounter with her mother of her head, she feverishly looked around her room, hoping to find something that might distract her. Luckily, she saw something on her desk that might suffice. It was a book she had gotten from the library on recommendation. Maybe not the most mind numbing of activities, but she didn't care. She was bored out of her mind and needed to do something. She picked up the book and read the summary. It was some romance with vampires. Not exactly her description of the ideal book, but it was better than nothing. Who knew, maybe it would be decent. So she laid down on her bed, cracked open the book, and took a big drink of water.

At first the book seemed rather drab. A depressing girl, in a depressing place, with frequently depressing weather, but as she got deeper into it she found it to be much more interesting then she had previously thought. Normally, Daisy found most romance novels made for kids to be cheesy and poorly written, but the longer she read it, the more she found herself captivated by the superhuman love of the vampire. So much so that even the call of nature steadily creeping up on her was second priority to reading. In order to better enjoy her experience Daisy decided to really get comfortable by changing into her PJ's. So doing her best to read and change at the same time, she slipped on a long black t-shirt that came down to about her thighs and she went and lay back down.

As minutes became hours, and pages became chapters, Daisy found herself in a state of unrest. With both knees in the air, and both legs smashed together, she lay reading on her bed, while she quickly, yet subtly, bounced to help fight off the growing urge to urinate. Daisy had often found herself getting sucked into books, but it had been awhile since she had been this interested in one. She seemed to have an unexplainable attachment to the characters and she absolutely couldn't wait to find out what was going to happen next, even if that meant holding it in for just a few more pages.

As time continued to pass, Daisy's desperation grew. She had begun to press her shirt into her privates, hoping to suppress the urge, but it only provided little relief. It wasn't long until she found herself sitting at the side her bed, one hand holding up the book, and the other clutching her shirt mashed in between her legs. Daisy was slowly beginning to reach her limit, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on, but the book was still on the forefront of her mind. If only she could finish up this segments, if only she could figure out what was going to happen. If only she could get some kind of closure before making a mad dash for the toilet.

Unfortunately for Daisy, there was no 'closure' in sight, so she simply did her best to hold it like she had been doing for hours. Within minutes Daisy found herself on her feet, and while the positions of her hands had changed little, her legs were now shifting back and forth with great haste, and little subtly. She could feel the pressure pushing down, trying to escape, but as much as she longed to let nature have its way, she couldn't let that happen. Of course Daisy also recognized that she wasn't going to be able to will off nature much longer, let alone until the end of the book. So she kept reading, hoping for a good point to go out on, but at this point, her reading speed had been reduced quite significantly due to the distraction of her bladder, her shacking legs, and her erratically bouncing body.

Finally, Daisy reached her limit. She could feel the urine about to explode out of her and she knew that if she didn't go then, that she was going to go there, whether she liked it or not. So in a rapid haste, she set the book down on her bed with it ready to be quickly resumed, and she made a mad dash for the restroom. Using both hands (and no shame) to help hold in the inevitable torrent of urine, she made it to the bathroom door completely dry, but things were about to change. After messing with the doorknob, she realized it was locked, and she knew that she was only a few mere seconds from wetting herself. She knocked on the door as she continued to dance with desperation, praying the person inside would be swift. To her disheartenment, she was told "Just a minute!" by none other than her dad.

Daisy began to panic. Now with her legs locked, and not moving a muscle, she looked around feverishly for something, _anything _that could help her. Unfortunately, she was too late. The pressure became too much for the poor girl and she felt a bit of urine pour out, drenching the fur around her upper thighs. It wasn't long until that bit of urine became a stream, and she had completely lost control of her bladder. With a soft hissing sound echoing in the quiet hallway, mixing with the sound of Daisy's stifled sobs, the urine soaked her fur as it ran down her slender legs, eventually making a puddle on the floor. Daisy watched, with tears in her eyes, as the river of urine left her body. She felt like a four year old. She spent so much time studying and trying to better herself yet here she was unable to keep from having an accident.

When she had finally stopped wetting herself, she quickly ran to her room. She was in no mood to see the look on her dads face, or anyone's face, when they saw the floor. So she simply sat at her desk and cried. Within minutes, she heard knocking at her door, and with weary eyes, she looked up.

"Who is it?" Daisy asked with tone that reflected her crying.

"It's just me" Her mom's sweet voice rang back. She didn't sound angry, but Daisy now knew it was just another person who knew about her accident besides her dad.

"What is it?" Daisy asked slightly agitated by the situation.

"I was just wondering if you're all right." Her mom replied.

"… Yeah, I'm alright." Daisy said with a sniffle.

"Is it alright if I come in?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, you can come in." Daisy said back to her, part of her wanting to be left alone, but another part of her thankful for the support. When her mom walked in the room, she went over to Daisy and asked if she was sure she was alright. With a pained sigh Daisy told her she would be okay, and that she would go out there and clean up now if she wanted. Daisy's mom simply told her to get in the shower and get cleaned up and that she would take care of the mess. With a slight smile, and a quick hug, Daisy hopped in the shower, to wash away not only the urine on her fur, but the memories of this evening. At least she had more book to look forward too.


End file.
